It's Confidential
by wee idgie
Summary: It's Catherine's night off... what could she possibly want from Sara? Sara/Cath Femmeslash: Rated M for sexual content between two females. ROUND TWO is upon you my beautiful lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Warning:** This story contains bad language and scenes of sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M**. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, please don't go any further.

**Authors Note:** Hello my friends. Ok I know you're all waiting for the next chapter of High-Five and I apologise for keeping you waiting so long for it. I've just felt a little blocked with it mainly because I've had a lot going on of late. Family troubles and a bout of being under the weather… you know the thing! Anyway like all the best ideas, this one struck me completely out of the blue and well, after I'd finished enjoying the daydream myself I thought I'd write it down and share it with you guys. Hope you enjoy my little injection of April smut and see fit to leave me a review. :-)

* * *

**It'****s Confidential**

Sara unclipped the buzzing cell-phone and checked the ID. _Catherine? But she's not in this shift?_ A slight furrow of puzzlement on her brow, she flipped the phone open and gave her usual greeting.

"Sidle."

"Sara, it's Catherine."

"Yeah, hey Catherine, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to help me out."

"Ok, but isn't this your night off?"

"Yeah, it is and I am off. But it's also two hours before shift begins Sidle and predictably _you're_ in work already."

"Ok, I get your point. What do you need Catherine?"

Catherine bit her lip at the question her eyes momentarily glazing over. _Oh, what I need!_ She forced herself back to the conversation in hand. "Sara, where are you?"

Sara frowned at the question. "I'm at the lab, we've already established that!"

Rolling her eyes, the swing shift supervisor held the sarcasm out of her voice as she qualified her question. "Where in the lab are you?"

"I'm on my way to the break room, why?" In the background Catherine heard Archie greeting Sara warmly and chuckled at the brunette's grunt of a reply. Sara was obviously en-route to her first, pre-shift caffeine fix.

"Well can you divert your course and head to my office?" Though phrased as a question, Sara was aware from her colleague's tone that it was more an order than an optional request. Experience sensed Sara's retort and Catherine jumped in before the younger woman could say anything. "I need you to get something for me."

Sara sighed and turned round, her long legs carrying her back up the corridor towards the small office that had been Catherine's for around two months. "What's with all the mystery, Catherine? What do you want me to get?"

"It's easier to explain when you get there."

Sara was now more than a little frustrated. She hadn't even managed to get a sip of coffee yet and here was Catherine bloody Willows, playing some sort of rank game with her. If this was an attempt to rub the promotion in her face… well… she'd…

"Are you there yet?"

Sara no longer bothered to hide the deep sigh of her reply. "Yes, I'm here. Now would you just tell me what the hell you've phoned me for?"

"Shut the door behind you! Lock it!"

"Catherine, what the hell…?"

"It's confidential Sara now please do as I ask."

Sara flipped the latch on the door with a grimace. She also reached up and closed the blinds. She didn't fancy being caught in Catherine's office by Grissom, or worse, Ecklie whom she knew was looking for any excuse to out her from the department. "Now, what is it?"

"Go and sit at my desk." Sara didn't even bother replying to the command this time she just did as she was directed. "Slide your hand along the right edge of the pedestal and you'll find a key. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good! Unlock it." Catherine kept her voice even despite now feeling a little out of breath. "In the second drawer you'll find a folder with confidential stamped on it." She heard the sound of the drawer being opened and bit her lip again. "Lift it out."

"Ok, I've got the folder. I…" Sara fell silent as her eyes threatened to pop out of her skull. A hot-cold rush swept her body and her heart began to thud against her chest wall.

Catherine closed her eyes and listened to the silence. The young CSI had almost stopped breathing and she could visualise the exact expression on her face. "As you can see Sara, I left something behind this morning." Her voice had acquired a silky bass which drew the trapped breath from her colleague in erratic bursts but still, as she expected, elicited no verbal response. She allowed the sound of Sara's irregular breathing to invade her mind giving way to the delicious sensation of goose-bumps pricking up all over her body.

"Are you okay Sara?" The sultry baritone caused Sara to gulp audibly which in turn made Catherine chuckle.

"Uh…" Sara's face was redder than a Morello cherry and her eyes were watering a little as she continued to stare down into Catherine's drawer.

"You know… it's a little frustrating because I'm rather in need of it now."

"Oh…" It sounded to Catherine a little like Sara's jaw had become unhinged. The feeling of power over the beautiful young woman was addictive and Catherine decided to step it up a gear.

"I've got myself all worked up… only to realise that I'd left it behind."

Sara suddenly found her voice but it was far from even. It blurted into the mouthpiece rather like a thirteen year old boy going through puberty. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Catherine grinned. "Well seen as it's _your_ fault I'm in this state I figured it's the least you could do to… help me out."

"I… m-me… what… you?"

"Oh Sara, you're just too oblivious. Do you not realise what you do to a girl? The steely determination and drive you give to your cases; the brooding intensity and almost uptight naivety that washes around you; those 'drown-in-me-over-and-over-again' eyes and those long, muscular legs practically poured into the tighter than tight jeans you've been wearing of late. Sara I can sometimes barely contain myself from flinging you against your locker and taking you right there."

"What…?" The shock was apparent in the high-pitched squeak but it was too late to back down now.

"Sometimes I can't hold out and I have to address the situation, which now, having my own office, is a little easier." No response from Sara but she hadn't hung up. That was a good sign. "Last night when I found you in your lab, bent forwards across the table placing out your evidence, your jeans tight over your ass and your shirt riding up your back, teasing me with glimpses of your soft skin, I was so turned on." Sara's breathing intensified as she hung on Catherine's every word. Her pants suddenly felt every bit as tight as they looked and her body was starting to react of its own accord. "I slipped back to my office and relieved myself with help from my little synthetic friend there, all the while imagining it was you. Your hands, your fingers, your tongue…"

"Shit Catherine…" Sara squirmed, feeling arousal beginning to burn deep between her legs.

"And now here I am, lying naked in my bed, aching… throbbing… and drenched _again_ because of you."

"Ugh fuck…" Sara squeezed her legs together. "…well you're not the only one." Catherine actually fucking whimpered into her ear at that joyous little revelation.

"Oh Sara," Catherine's voice no more than a breathy whisper, hitching as she squeezed at her own nipples. "Touch yourself for me."

Sara tried to stifle the moan that Catherine's words had elicited from deep within her. The strawberry blonde could tell that she hadn't yet dropped her inhibitions. She needed another push. "Sara, I want you to do yourself in my chair at my desk, the same place I was doing myself last night whilst thinking of you."

"Jesus Christ Catherine…" Sara's voice was no more than a smoky husk.

"Undo your shirt," Catherine commanded.

"You could… ah shit… uh… this could all be some insanely cruel wind-up?"

"You need proof of what you do to me Sidle?"

Sara only just heard the movement, which sounded like sheets being thrown back, above the thump of her own heartbeat in her ears. As she waited, subconsciously her fingers found the small buttons on her black cotton shirt and began to undo them. Just as she got to the last one, the cell in her hand buzzed. _Oh Jesus!_ Nervously, she pulled the phone down to her eye-line and opened the new multimedia message. _Sweet shit on a stick!_

The picture had been taken from above Catherine's head. The view was down the length of her torso. Sara could see perfect pale globes topped with hardened pink nipples and stomach muscles pulled taut but her main focus was on the hand buried between Catherine's spread thighs. _Ja-heesus!_ She felt her wetness, now too voluminous to hold back, seep freely into her underwear.

"You believe me now?"

"Oh… God!"

"God can't help you now, Sidle!" Catherine giggled sexily.

"I can't do this… I…"

"Are you wet Sara?" _Wet? Wet was an understatement!_ Sara ground her teeth together leaning back on the chair causing it to rock backwards. Her fingers, still not under her own control, were twisting roughly at her now freed nipples.

"I'm at work Catherine." There was no real resistance in her tone.

"Are… You… Wet… Sara?"

A prize winning whimper escaped Sara's lips. "Oh… fuck… yes. Yes Catherine, I'm wet. I'm wet, my panties are wet and my fucking jeans are wet. I'm fucking soaked."

"Oh… My… God… Sidle." Catherine tried to slow her breathing down but had absolutely no success. "Take off your pants!" The order finally transcended any willpower Sara had left and she wiggled the button free of its buttonhole. They were really doing this. Catherine whimpered again as she heard Sara pull down her zip. "God I wish I was there, on my knees in front of you… dragging your jeans off you… forcing your thighs apart and… oh…" Both women moaned in unison at the shared mental image.

"Unnnhhh… shit!"

"I'm dripping for you Sara. There's no one else who has _ever_ been able to make me this wet." Catherine's shaky moans were becoming louder. "Where are your fingers?"

"Sli…" Sara coughed trying to clear her throat. "…sliding in my folds… ugh…"

"I wish your long fingers were sliding into my pussy right now." Catherine's voice was barely a whisper but it was full of earthy need. Sara, head thrown back, was actively panting into her cell as she parted her legs further and began to rub her clitoris with firm circular strokes. "Sara…?" the only response was more panting. "SARA…?"

"Uh…" The seconds ticked by mercilessly as Sara tried to wrap her lips around another word. Eventually she managed it. "Yeah…?"

Catherine shifted to widen her stance as she stroked herself. "I want you to use my dildo." She heard a crash and more profanities slip from Sidle's lips and couldn't help another low chuckle. She pushed again. "Fuck yourself with it Sara. Imagine it's me…"

Sara reached forward unable to do anything but obey Catherine's sordid demand. Her fingers closed around the silvery-blue phallus and she brought it immediately to her lips. Ok it was clean but Sara knew the last place it had been. It had been buried inside Catherine. She swirled her tongue around it slowly savouring the imagined taste. A sudden injection of bravery filled the brunette.

"You want me to fuck myself with your cock?" The response was delicious. Catherine whined as she panted. "You want to know that it's buried inside me just like it was buried in you yesterday?" The strawberry blonde almost sounded like she was hyperventilating and the increased volume of her animalistic grunts made Sara feel all-powerful. It boosted her courage. She lifted her foot to balance on the edge of Catherine's desk and placed the phallus against herself, coating the tip liberally in her arousal. She groaned as the head slipped inside. "Ohhh… it's so tight."

"Oh fuck…" Catherine hadn't been prepared for the tip in the balance of power and was caught completely off guard. She slowed her fingers in an attempt to stave off the inevitable orgasm for a few more precious moments. She was immensely grateful that Lindsey had chosen this particular night to stay over at a friend's house because she was having great difficulty regulating the volume of her whimpering moans as her entire focus narrowed solely to Sara.

Easing the synthetic member out far enough to see it glistening with her juices before plunging it back in Sara groaned loudly, completely mindless of her present location. Images of what Catherine was doing to herself on the other end of the phone, images of what Catherine had done to herself in the very same chair and with the very same object less than twenty-four hours previous ransacked her brain. She was close, so close. The muscles in her thighs began to quiver as she rocked against the thrusts of the dildo.

"H-How many f-fingers are inside you?" Sara, the stuttering born out of the intensity of her arousal, could no longer keep her eyes open.

Catherine hissed through clenched teeth as she answered, "Three."

"They're m-mine. I'm inside you!" Suddenly it was all too much for Catherine and the full weight of her cresting orgasm crashed down upon her. Her legs squeezed shut trapping her own hand between spasming thighs. She screamed all manner of profanities intermingled with Sara's name.

As though she'd been tag-teamed, Sara felt the pinnacle of her pleasure rush at her. Letting go of the phone which promptly slid around her collarbone and onto her chest, she yanked viciously at her nipple as her hips plundered the object between them. She gave some effort to biting back the moans into quieter whimpers but the white-hot pulsing fire that raged through her made the endeavour near impossible.

Catherine heard her name being chanted like a mantra on shuddering breaths until Sara finally collapsed, limp, against her chair.

The tall brunette rescued her cell just before it slipped off her heaving body and returned it to her ear. She could hear Catherine inhaling and exhaling deeply trying to regain her composure. Both women listened to the other's shaky breaths returning to normal.

"Shit…" Sara was the first to speak.

"Shit good or shit bad?"

Sara snickered as she replied. "Shit, I don't even think I can walk let alone think about beginning a shift."

"God Sidle, I swear if I'd known you were going to be so responsive I'd have been on my knees five fucking years ago."

"Ugh… D-Don't start again… I have to work."

"True, though some of us get to snooze a little and then go all over again. You've given me enough mental imagery to sustain an orgasm till next Christmas."

"Shit! Bad Catherine… stop it!" Sara sat up, gingerly withdrawing the dildo with an obscene sloppy noise and resting it on her co-workers desk. She guided her breasts back into her lacy, black bra and drew her sodden panties back into place with a grimace followed by her impressively damp jeans. "It's a good job I have a change of clothes, Willows." Catherine merely giggled into her yawn.

"Well I suppose I ought to let you go and take a shower."

"Yeah, you should."

"Ok, well goodnight then…"

"Yeah… night."

"Oh and Sidle?"

"Yeah?"

Catherine dropped her voice an octave, again finding the right side of sultry. "I'll be thinking about you in the shower!" With that Catherine killed the call leaving Sara groaning as her libido roared into life once more.

Re-arranging Catherine's desk and picking up the various objects that had fallen during her somewhat energetic pursuit of release, Sara found herself stunned at what had transpired. She locked up the drawers, replaced the key in its hiding place and gave one final glance around to make sure everything was as it should be before hotfooting it from the scene of the incident straight to the showers.

-- -- --

Catherine let herself into her office with a mischievous smirk, desperate to believe she could still smell Sara in the air. Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes to remember the breathless words, moans and sensations of twenty-four hours ago. She found them as easy to re-conjure as the four times she'd replayed them since, each time finding another, if slightly less satisfactory, release.

She slipped her fingers along the top of the pedestal under her desk searching for the keys as she wondered about facing Sara during shift. Will it be awkward? Will Sara regret it? Did she push the delicious young Sidle a step too far?

Turning the key she opened the drawer and stared down at the confidential folder that was back in its place. Taking a deep, steadying breath she lifted it to find nothing but a small, pink post-it note stuck to the bottom of the drawer. As she unstuck the note and read it, her whole body flushed with a returning erotic awareness and her head began to spin. Scrawly writing resolutely instructed her…

'_See me after shift!__'_

* * *

*** * * * * * **Now then you dirty, smut-loving lot, there have been some calls for the aforementioned 'round two'. (Which incidentally I have since removed from the ending simply because, with hindsight, I think it actually works better without mentioning it... something about not stating the obvious.) Anyway, though this was initially designed as a one-shot fic and is currently marked as complete, I can see how it has been left open for a potential follow-up chapter. I would like to inform you that I am at present wrapping my mind around that idea and be there enough interest and indeed clamour for more then you might all get lucky. We will have to see how much 'noise of encouragement' you make! You all know how to make cyber-noise don't you?** * * * * * ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Warning:** This story contains bad language and scenes of sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M**. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, please don't go any further.

**Authors Note:** Well the cyber-noise reached my ears and what a joyous sound it was… thank you so much for all your lovely comments… and as I promised I heeded the call… roll on round two! You might find yourself wondering... is this the same Sara?? ;-) I sincerely hope you enjoy this and see fit to let me know with as much enthusiasm as the first chapter. Oh and though my one-shot became a two-shot, this really is complete now... I so have to get on with High Five! ;-)

* * *

**It's Confidential**

**(Round Two)**

Catherine sighed as she wandered down the hallway, polystyrene cup in hand. She was tired, despite having only _watched_ Warrick and Nick eagerly tear that car apart. Secretly she'd wished she'd been able to observe a smudged-up Sidle getting down and dirty with the power-tools rather than dodging all the excess testosterone that had been flying around that garage all shift.

Rounding the corner of the DNA lab, Catherine noticed that the door to her office was ajar. Stepping into the doorway her surprise became evident in her face as her eyes met Sara's, resulting in her partially stumbling over her own feet.

Sara was seated in Catherine's chair leaning ever so slightly forward, her elbows rooted to the wooden surface in front of her and pursed lips gently balanced upon pressed-together fingertips. Her gaze was dark, piercing, unwavering; formidable even. Catherine gasped as she caught sight of the silver-blue ornament that had been purposely placed in the centre of her desk. It was stood on its end like some sort of deviant totem. She glanced nervously over her shoulder in an automatic reaction to the scene in front of her. It simply would not do to be overlooked by Hodges at this moment.

"Please step inside." Sara's brooding presence exuded authority and Catherine was at a loss to do anything but obey. Even her usually wayward tongue had been corralled. "Close the door behind you." The words were spoken softly yet it was no less a directive to be obeyed. She closed the door carefully and quietly and stood just in front of it finding herself unable to re-establish the visual connection with Sara's intense stare. The only other person she had ever met who had commanded this level of deference, with such poise, was Lady Heather. That small comparison caused her to gasp again.

"Please stand in the centre." Sara indicated exactly where she meant with an open palm. Catherine stepped hesitantly forward several paces, an unexpected vulnerability nipping at the heels of her confusion. She was as confused about her own unquestioning compliance as with Sara's unequivocal assuredness.

Sara rose gracefully from her seat. If she had been rising through water there would have been only the merest of ripples playing telltale to her movement. As she stepped nearer, Catherine was unsteadied. It was as though she'd suddenly become a large pendulum drawn to a lithe, sensuous magnet. She swayed precariously, unsure if she'd be allowed to replant her feet in a more stable stance. Hang on… _allowed?_ What was going on here? She was in her _own_ office. Sliding her left foot six inches further out, she resolutely tilted her head back, set her jaw and looked Sara in the eye for the first time since appearing in the doorway.

Sara's eyes bored into Catherine as she slowly reached out her hand towards the strawberry blonde. Anticipating the touch Catherine gasped a little and her eyes fluttered closed. She waited. Seconds later she felt the removal of the polystyrene cup, which miraculously had still been clutched in her fingers, followed moments afterward by the sound of her chair being rolled gently back under her desk. _What the…?_

Faced with yet more confusion and a side-order of frustration in the vivid blue orbs, Sara allowed her expression to relax briefly into a ghost of a smirk as she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. Catherine's eyes widened at the deliberateness of the action, her legs threatening to betray her again. It was as though either her body or the earth directly below her office had lost its gravitational integrity.

"Now there are a few matters we need to address," Sara began, her tone maintaining its quiet mastery. She flipped open the folder marked 'Confidential' in front of her, in which nestled a page of Sara's scrawly writing.

"Look, what is all this?" Catherine tried, though nowhere near as confidently as she'd hoped for.

An opaque glare from the brunette had the smaller woman fidgeting again. Sara tapped her index finger on her sheet of paper. "There are some issues that I feel need to be brought to your attention." Her features impassive, Sara proceeded to elaborate.

"Firstly there is 'misuse of authority'. You used your position as supervisor and superior entirely for your own means. You should be aware that it is a privilege to hold such a position of authority within the lab." Catherine's mouth hung wide open. She was completely unprepared and stupefied into yet more silence. "Secondly, 'deceit', your little plan yesterday was a deliberate deception, misleading a co-worker with the sole intent of getting what you wanted. Thirdly, 'lewdness' which goes hand-in-hand with the fourth point in question: that of 'gross sexual harassment' of a younger, _female_ colleague. Some of the things verbalised yesterday amounted to no more than wanton lasciviousness."

As Sara outlined the allegations, Catherine found herself wondering if she was actually serious. The brunette hadn't skipped a beat in her delivery and Catherine knew she had pushed things. Her raw urges for the beautiful young woman currently presiding in front of her, had got the better of her and she had definitely come onto her in terms that left no room for uncertainty, hell she'd sent her a photograph of herself naked and masturbating. Moments later, Catherine realised that Sara had stopped speaking and had once again pinned her with an unfaltering, sable gaze. Was she supposed to say something now? If so, she sure as hell didn't know what.

Sara unseated herself for a second time, skirting round the desk, her attention seemingly on the coveralls tied about the strawberry blonde's waist. Like a stalking tiger she advanced. She moved in closer, closer, as close as she could get without physically touching the other woman. Catherine felt wobbly. Her pulse quickened, her need for breath rapidly outpacing her ability to draw them in. Sara waited for a number of seconds before carefully placing her left palm against the white cotton tank top covering Catherine's stomach. She noted, with hidden satisfaction, the abdominal muscles clenching instantly under her touch. As her prey desperately tried to suck in more air Sara allowed her hand to descend. Oh-so-slowly it slithered downwards, beneath the tied-off navy coveralls, under the waistband of cotton panties, over trimmed downy softness until her fingers sank into slippery, burning depths.

The mewling that emanated from Catherine as she felt the intimate caress of Sara's digits was animalistic. She played the part of the helpless prey so beautifully. Her hips jolted forwards, craving a firmer touch. Sara, holding her fingers motionless in the sticky warmth, studied the smaller woman acutely until Catherine felt as though she was being penetrated solely by the ebony stare. She was gasping and whimpering; coming undone. The faint smirk that passed Sara's lips went unnoticed as Catherine squeezed her eyes shut again.

Without warning Sara withdrew her hand and stepped out of the blonde's personal space. The frustration painted on Catherine's flushed face was priceless. Sara swirled the pad of her thumb in the fluid still clinging to her forefinger as she took up her position behind the desk once more. She picked up her pen and began to scribble on her piece of paper. "And fifthly, becoming sexually aroused during a disciplinary."

Catherine was ready to collapse in a heap. She didn't know what the game was, or understand the rules of play. All she knew was that she was throbbing and wet and unsated and that it was only Sara's fathomless gaze that was preventing her from frigging herself to release right then and there.

"I feel that there is abundant evidence to warrant punishment." As yet more fluid pooled between her legs Catherine refrained from pointing out that she was already undergoing punishment. "Please kneel down." _What?_ Oh God, what was Sara doing? And where the hell was the stuttering, faltering woman of yesterday?

"Look, Sara I…" Sara promptly stood and strode over to Catherine.

"I said, please… kneel… down!" The words were no less polite but they were delivered with authority. Sara placed her hands on Catherine's shoulders encouraging the smaller woman to do as she was asked. Catherine obeyed only to find her face less than four inches from Sara's crotch. She groaned as she felt her nipples harden and the pulsing in her groin begin to spread outwards. She was so wet down there it felt like she'd pissed herself.

"Keep your knees apart and your upper legs straight. Place your hands on the back of your head." Catherine complied, her eyes never leaving the taut fabric in front of her. It would seem that Sara had taken impossibly tight to a new level today and Catherine's nostrils filled with a faint musky scent, but she realised that was just wishful thinking. Sara stepped back and pointed at the phallic object adorning the centre of the desk. "You will not take your eyes off that." Catherine's wheezed as she nodded. "Oh and…" Sara reached across the desk to pick something up but Catherine from her subservient position couldn't see what it was.

The brunette walked behind her and knelt down. She felt confident hands grip the backs of her thighs then glide upwards towards her backside, kneading and squeezing. Catherine gave in to the moans. She couldn't have held them back if she'd wanted to. She was on fire. As quickly as the touch began, it ended leaving tears in her eyes. Sara's arms encircled the tiny waist and undid the sleeves of the coveralls before slipping a hand down the side of them.

"You won't be needing these…" Sara whispered into her ear. Catherine gasped as she felt the chill of metal against the overheated skin of her hip. She heard the snip of fabric being sliced by scissors. A repeat on the opposite side left Catherine's panties dangling between her spread legs, now only held in place by her slick arousal. Sara grabbed the front of the redundant garment and pulled upwards to remove it, ensuring that the full length of the flimsy cloth was drawn slowly through saturated folds and over Catherine's clitoris.

"Ah… Unnnnnh…" Catherine's moan was loud and earthy. She was so turned on it just wasn't funny anymore.

Sara stood and draped the tattered, pale-green material over the edge of the desk right in Catherine's eye-line. With a satisfied nod at the damp cotton she returned to her seat, pulled a case-file from a small pile on her left and began to examine the autopsy report seemingly now oblivious to the floored woman in front of her.

Sara, of course, was far from oblivious. She was hyper-aware of Catherine's every movement; of the tiny adjustments to her stance as she desperately tried to maintain the position she'd been placed in; of straining nipples that could very nearly be mistaken for two .45 rounds stuffed into her bra; of each ragged breath and of every stifled whimper. Though her cool exterior seemed to be fooling Catherine, it was no more than a facade. Sara was as wet as her co-worker and just immensely grateful for the camouflage properties of dark denim.

Looking up from the page she wasn't managing to read, she saw Catherine had her eyes shut. Sara cleared her throat causing a twitch from the blonde as her eyelids flew open once again. "I asked you to keep your eyes… on that." Sara's pointed finger hovered over the head of the dildo so as not to knock it over.

"P…Please Sara…" the compliant, kneeling woman begged but Sara answered with only a prolonged stare before returning her attention to the paperwork.

Catherine found her thigh muscles were beginning to tremble from the stress position, she must have been kneeling for about twenty minutes but unable to see the clock behind her she couldn't tell for certain. She had made two more attempts to appeal to Sara but each one was met with the same leaden gaze which rendered her silent again. Of course it had by now dawned on Catherine that it was actually her own will keeping her where she was. She was not physically restrained, nor was she unclothed except for her missing panties. If she wanted to end the 'punishment' she could quite simply stand and either walk out or pull rank and order Sara out of _her_ office. Yet she didn't. She remained rooted to the floor, arms aching and thighs shaking with the effort of keeping herself in place. Yes she wanted the 'torture' to end but she didn't want to be the one to end it. She needed Sara to end it. She needed Sara to provide her release.

Sara was far too distracted and had given up the futile attempts to complete her paperwork. She was unable to quite believe that Catherine Willows was kneeling, albeit very shakily, and waiting, purely because she'd asked her to and was no less turned on for it. Her keen eye clocked the small wet spot that had appeared on the crotch of the coveralls. A glance at the clock on the wall behind Catherine told her the blonde had been on her knees for thirty-two minutes. As she rolled the chair back and stood Catherine's gaze didn't wander from the dildo.

Sara walked over to the door flicking the latch to lock it. She caught the realisation hitting Catherine, the twitch of her narrow shoulders giving her away - _the door had been unlocked all this time… anyone could have walked in._ Sara allowed herself a moment to gather her thoughts and settle the hormones before skirting round the smaller woman and kneeling in front of her.

"Catherine?" Blue eyes continued to focus somewhere over Sara's right shoulder. "Catherine Willows, please look at me…" Sara's voice was soft and calm but as Catherine locked her gaze onto hers she found herself feeling far from calm. Sara was captivated by the cerulean-blue fire dancing in Catherine's eyes. It was hypnotic. She shifted closer and took hold of Catherine's wrists. Incredibly slowly and gently she drew the aching arms down bringing them to rest by the smaller woman's sides. She also encouraged Catherine to relax her stance a little to relieve the pressure on her shaking limbs. "Now then, if you touch me, not only will I stop," her voice held a tone of warning, "but I will make sure to give those dainty little mint-green panties of yours to Greg." Catherine's eyes widened as she sucked in a desperate breath through hastily parted lips. _Sara wouldn't… would she?_

The connection of brown eyes and blue didn't waver for even a moment as Sara slowly leaned in. She brought her mouth to within millimetres of Catherine's, not close enough to touch but close enough that she could feel the strawberry blonde's ragged little breaths. "Catherine Willows…" Sara's voice was nothing more than a husky whisper, "you… are so… incredibly… sexy." Every word reverberated off Catherine's lips causing the smaller woman's trembling to intensify. Sara moved in letting their mouths touch for the very first time. She drew her lips unhurriedly over Catherine's, not in a kiss but in a movement that was purely about the light caress of lip on lip, breath mingling with breath. "So… so… sexy!"

Sara loosened Catherine's hair causing it to fall in lazy curls around her shoulders. She slipped her hand into the golden waves gently pulling backwards in order to expose the delicate skin of Catherine's slender neck and placed her lips over the hollow in her throat. She felt the vibrations of Catherine's little moan pass beneath her swirling tongue.

With one fluid movement Sara was once again behind her prey but this time pressed up against her, holding her tightly around the waist and moulding into her shape. She flicked the smaller woman's earlobe then ran her hot tongue around the gentle curve before slipping inside. The unexpected invasion induced a full-on tremor which passed through the hot, supple body in her grasp like an electrical surge.

"Do you know why you're here?" Sara whispered directly into her ear. Catherine merely panted struggling against the sensations being caused by Sara's breathy words rebounding off the hyper-sensitive organ. Sara slipped her free hand between their bodies to cup Catherine's left buttock. "I said, do you know why you're here?" She squeezed the flesh firmly and Catherine cried out, tensing her thighs in response.

"I… I…" Sara allowed her fingers to slip, rubbing down to Catherine's perineum, encouraging the heavy duty fabric to graze that most intimate area, before returning to squeeze the abused cheek again.

Slowly and deliberately she asked her question again as she began to rock her hips into Catherine's backside, desperate for some friction of her own. "Why are you here?"

"I… it's… unnnh… aahhh… God! I… m-misused my… ahhh… authority." Sara wore an amused pout, as much at Catherine's raggedy answer as that she had caught onto the subtle movement of Sara's hips and had begun to grind back against her.

"Why else?" Sara purred, flicking her tongue out once more against Catherine's ear. Catherine released a grunt of frustration as she realised she had to formulate words again.

"D-deceit… I… was rude… I… uh…shit… I… sexuallyharassedyou." The words rushed out together on the last of her breath. She couldn't believe that she was teetering on the very brink of orgasm already.

"And when I brought these issues to you attention, what happened…" Sara reached to lightly cup the blonde's throbbing sex, "…here?"

"Ffff-u-u-uck…"

"No you didn't get fucked… but you were thinking about it weren't you… you wanted it! What did you allow to happen, Catherine?"

"…S-sssa…" Catherine hung her head, hair tumbling forward over her flushed face, her need overwhelming her. "I… got… wwwet…"

"Yeah, you did!" Sara thumped her pelvic bone against Catherine's ass as she tightened her cupped hand ever so slightly. She pressed her mouth right against Catherine's ear so the blonde could feel her lips moving as she dropped her voice and husked, "You were fucking saturated actually, Willows!" Sara punctuated the surname with another powerful thrust of her hips at the same time firmly squeezing her palm. Catherine lost it. The shuddering cry accompanied frantic rocking against Sara's hand while her intimate secretions spilled abundantly into the fabric of her coveralls. Her muscles stiffened and nails dug into her palms as her orgasm consumed her.

Catherine's body sagged. Traitorous, jellylike limbs abandoned her to the inevitable cave-in but Sara's strong, lean frame held her slumped form in place like a scaffold. She heard the distant echo of repeated words as she tried to kick-start her cerebral functions, "…so, so sexy!"

Catherine finally opened her eyes and Sara took that as her cue. "So Catherine, do you want to know the real reason why you've found yourself on your knees, being punished?" Catherine blinked extra-slowly as if it would halt the current melting of her brain. Both Sara's palms slipped under the hem of the form-fitting tank top and flattened against a twitching stomach before beginning to slide upwards, discovering and committing to memory the smooth, contours.

Desperately fighting the renewed assault on her senses, Catherine answered with a nod.

Sara smirked. Who'd have thought it would be so easy to turn Supervisor Catherine Willows into putty? Her hands travelled further finding the bottom edge of what she presumed would be a matching bra to the dearly departed panties which were still festooned on Catherine's desk. Wasting no time dislodging the supporting garment she raked her nails along the underside of the ample cleavage that she had already been introduced to through the wonders of digital imagery.

"You took advantage of your authority…" Sara gently scratched the sensitive skin between Catherine's breasts, "you deceived… you were downright _filthy_…" her hands slid up and over the turgid mounds feeling their rose-coloured peaks poke into her palms, "and God, did you harass me…" she squeezed the responsive nubs, rolling them in her fingers and delighting in the fresh moans being drawn from Catherine's lips. "But the _real_ reason is because it took you too… damn… long… to do it!"

"Uhh… it did?"

Sara pulled the front of the tank top up, over Catherine's head, effectively trapping it behind her neck, leaving her breasts wholly exposed. "Mm-hmm," she nodded. Reaching between them she unclipped the predicted pale-green bra and slid the straps down Catherine's arms until she had the garment in her hand. She flung it to one side. The primal urges tormenting her own body setting loose her wild side, Sara grabbed the bountiful flesh on offer, kneading and massaging, pulling roughly on swollen nipples to a wondrous symphony of grunts, hisses and whimpers.

"I am thirty-four years old and I have never, _ever_, climaxed like I did yesterday. You got me wetter than I knew I could get, made me come so hard I wanted to pass out and all that without you touching me or even being in the same room." She began to undo the sleeves of the coveralls still loosely tied around Catherine's tiny waist. "I have worked here for over five years and for all that time you have deprived me of the best orgasm of my entire life whilst apparently fantasising about me when you get yourself off." Sara's voice wavered as she battled with her own body's reactions. "Am I right?"

Catherine was panting. "Ohhh, sweet Jesus…" Sara dove both hands inside the thick material grabbing Catherine's inner thighs and squeezing as she pulled them open wider. She could feel the dampness surrounding her. It was coating Catherine's skin making it slippery. It was on the crotch of the coveralls and was now all over her hands.

Licking up from Catherine's jawbone to her ear she adopted a gravelly whisper, "You're a bad girl Catherine... a bad girl…" she eased the coveralls slowly down her legs to her knees, "and I…" Sara faltered as she willed her overwhelming arousal not to take her just yet. "…I want to fuck you." With that declaration she slipped one finger into drenched folds and slid it backwards and forwards.

"Unnh ffuck… aahhh!" Catherine did not know what to do with her hands, she wanted to touch the younger woman so badly but the thought of Sara stopping what she was doing, combined with the credible threat of the potential destination of her ruined underwear, resulted in her clenching and unclenching her fingers instead.

Suddenly, Sara pushed her forwards onto her hands and knees and tugged the coveralls off along with her trainers in one easy attempt. Strong arms flipped the near naked, trembling woman onto her back and removed the final garment sliding the vest quickly off her shoulders and down her arms. Sara's eyes were drawn to the swollen pink folds on offer to her and she groaned out in pleasure at the incomparable sight.

Sara's predatorial, hungry gaze made Catherine feel as though she was indeed prey waiting to be devoured. "Ssara…" she gulped as the black, lust-filled orbs met her own. "Sara, please… ugh… your clothes…"

The brunette knew they were unevenly matched and consented, at least partially, to the desperate request. Eyes locked onto Catherine's, she stripped out of her t-shirt revealing a deep scarlet coloured bra. Catherine gasped, Sara was so fucking sexy. Sadly the bra remained in place but the younger woman undid her belt and the buttons on her jeans revealing the matching red panties.

Sara clocked that Catherine's eye-line was now rooted to her crotch. The realisation sent yet another little flood to her sodden groin but she didn't attempt to remove her jeans, she left them just like that, knowing it would take some rather hefty pulling to actually get her legs out of them. Instead she dragged the strawberry blonde towards her, settling her so she was straddling her knees.

Her mouth immediately wrapped around an exceptionally hard nipple, tongue flicking and curling over and round the little pebbled nub. She nipped at it with her teeth then suckled demandingly, eliciting a high pitched whine from the woman in her lap. Swapping nipples she wrapped her left arm tightly around Catherine's waist and returned her right hand to the slick velvet. She swirled her fingers back and forth until she could no longer hold back and poised them ready to enter the blonde. "Are you ready for me?"

Weighted eyelids struggled to stay open as Catherine processed Sara's question. "Shhhit yesss… I'm… I'm nearly too ready…"

Catherine's answer and the overwhelming eroticism of their current situation sent sparks to every firing synapse. Sara finally gave in and plunged three fingers in up to the knuckle, pulling Catherine down to meet her in order to drive her fingers as deep as they could possibly go. Catherine cried out as she felt the depth of the intrusion. Withdrawing her fingers, Sara thrust a second and third time each lunge producing an even more indecent squelch. Wetness was pooling in her palm and dribbling down her wrist as the woman astride her found purchase on the floor and used it to push herself up so she could grind herself down even further.

Catherine threw her head back, hanging precariously over Sara's supporting arm as the pumping became faster and more precise. Sara had most definitely found the right spot and was making absolutely certain to hit it every single time but it was also having a significant effect on the volume of their activities. She raised her thumb so that it pressed against Catherine's clit every time the other woman pushed down.

"Catherine, shhhh…" Catherine just whimpered - loudly - there was nothing she could do. Sara was fucking the sounds out of her, no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stay in.

As Sara felt the first judder in Catherine's legs, she yanked the woman forward and closed her lips over the blonde's, invading her hot mouth with her tongue. Velvety muscles gripped her fingers like a vice and thighs clamped as tightly around her hand as their current position would allow. Desperate fingers threaded into her dark, waved hair squeezing tightly against her scalp as the smaller woman trembled out her release.

Catherine was a noisy, or appreciative, fuck depending on which way you looked at it but either way, it wasn't currently the time or the place for screaming 'yessss, oh God Saraaaa, fuck yesssss' at top volume. Sara struggled to keep pace with all of the smaller woman's movements but did a sterling job of muffling or swallowing the majority of the moans and expletives thrown out in the moment.

As Catherine wound down to tiny whimpers she slumped forward wrapping her arms around Sara's back and buried her face in her neck. The sensation of hot breath against her skin gave Sara goose-bumps and sent one-way jolts straight down her body to her overheated core reminding her in no uncertain terms that she was still desperately in need of release. The breaths evolved into the littlest of kisses, fleeting nips and licks. Catherine grazed her teeth along Sara's perfect jawbone, something she had dreamed of doing so many times.

Opposite gazes locked together and Catherine saw so much in the dark, dewy depths. It was full and intense like expensive wine, making the strawberry blonde feel rather inebriated. She placed a single kiss on the pouty bottom lip she had forever fantasised over before suckling gently. It deepened rather rapidly, both women sharing their first _real_ kiss; slow but profoundly passionate, made all the more so with the knowledge that the intimate connection between them remained in place. Sara's fingers were still buried deeply inside Catherine.

"I need to move." Catherine spoke in a whisper unwilling to disturb the reverent hush that had come over her office.

"Don't move… stay like this… it's the most sensual experience I've ever had." The younger woman had dropped all pretence of dominance, she just wanted to prolong the moment of a lifetime.

Catherine smiled genuinely as she stroked her finger over the swell of Sara's left breast before pushing the wandering digit down into the magnificent cleavage presented to her by the sexy scarlet garment. Following the path of her finger with her tongue Catherine felt Sara shiver at her touch, the brunette's free hand coming up to tangle in her hair as she made short work of the red lace. Rubbing moistened fingers expertly round dark areolae until she got the whimper she craved Catherine explained her problem. "I don't want to move, but I have to. What I want is trapped underneath me." She bent her head and took one of Sara's nipples in her mouth sucking hard.

Reaching between their bodies, Catherine wrapped her fingers round Sara's wrist feeling the tension in the tendons where it bent acutely to enable as deep a penetration as possible. She raised her eyes to Sara's and gently began to lift her body. The emptiness that Sara's fingers left behind was significant and Catherine felt an unwelcome coolness waft around her but she busied herself immediately with Sara's tight trousers, ignoring the feeling of loss. She wanted to touch Sara for real.

For as sexy as Sara looked in those tight, tight pants, getting her out of them was not a sexy feat. Sara ended up perched on the edge of the desk as Catherine tugged desperately at the frustrating fabric. Eventually succeeding, Catherine grinned breathlessly. "Anyone would think you don't want me to get into your pants Miss Sidle?"

Sara smirked down at the kneeling woman her breath catching at the insinuation and at what she knew was about to come.

"You know," Catherine slithered upright, dragging her fingers deliberately up the inside of Sara's legs in the process, "being punished was very, _very_ sexy."

"Yeah?" Sara's voice plummeted to raw and full of need in three seconds flat.

"Yeah," Catherine adjusted her stance so she could slip a thigh between Sara's. "I liked you dominating me… _very_ much." Sara gulped as she felt Catherine's thigh make intimate contact. "All that time I was on my knees for you, I was throbbing and so…so wet." Sara felt more pressure against her core and suddenly wondered where all the air in the room had gone. She was gasping and lightheaded.

"Did it turn you on to know I was dripping for you?" Catherine's lips returned to the dark, rock-like nipples that strained for attention while her nails scratched lightly over the inside of Sara's thighs. "Do you know how much restraint it took not to frig myself off, right there in front of you?"

"Jeee…sssus…"

"Yeah, Jesus indeed, the tables have turned now Sidle, and I'm gonna get mine." Slipping a finger under the crotch of the sexy French-cut panties she moaned as it quickly became coated in hot musky arousal. "And as much as I love these racy, danger-red, little panties of yours… they have to go!" Catherine slithered both her hands under the fabric and eased them downwards, eagerly watching her prize being revealed. She bit her lip as neat, dark curls came into view. Catherine dropped the panties to the floor, eased Sara's legs apart and stepped in between them. "Fuck… I want you, Sidle!"

The low moan that escaped this time was from Sara. Less than a second elapsed before their mouths met in a frantic battle, each trying to invade the other's territory. Hands wandered enthusiastically, fingers squeezed and probed, nails scraped over tingling flesh. Catherine couldn't wait any longer, she needed Sara now.

Sara felt herself being shoved roughly backwards onto the desk, Catherine forcing her legs even further apart. The sinews in her groin were stretched almost painfully as Catherine licked inwards along them. "Ugh… Cat… more…"

Catherine didn't need asking twice, she dropped to her knees and pushed her tongue straight into the desperate brunette. Sara hit her head on the desk as she felt Catherine inside her. "Ahhh… Sshhit… Jesus…" Long fingers scratched at the smaller woman's scalp as she expertly worked her tongue in deep, wriggling and probing and drawing the greatest whimpering sighs from the younger woman.

Gliding upwards through moist folds, the strawberry blonde was surprised and delighted as she felt Sara's clitoris. The nucleus of nerve endings had swollen so much, it was standing erect and poking free of its clitoral hood. "Sara Sidle…" she breathed, enraptured by the sight, "you have girly hard-on! And it's all for me… Oh Jesus… I'm going to enjoy this!"

Wrapping her lips carefully around the base of the over-sensitive gland, she pressed down as she suckled before starting to flick the tip of her tongue up and down rapidly against the bud. Sara went wild, her arms flailed around her knocking shit off the desk left right and centre. Catherine felt slickness pour over her chin as Sara's uncontrollable arousal flooded out of her.

"Unnnnhhhhh… Jesus… fucking… Christ…"

It was becoming difficult to keep the slim hips under control, Catherine was holding them tightly but the involuntary upward jerks caused Sara's sex to mash repeatedly into her face. It was carnal, wanton and damned fucking hot.

Catherine added two fingers to the assault, thumping them in and out at a thunderous pace. She wanted Sara's climax to be monumental and judging by the babbling nonsense the brunette was currently spouting, the decimated workspace, and the clenched fists in her own hair, Catherine knew she was on the very brink of oblivion. She made the decision to force one more finger in, groaning at how tight the younger CSI really was.

Catherine managed three more sloppy thrusts before Sara suddenly lost all rhythm. Her hips went berserk, legs stiffened in spasm and she clamped her palm over her mouth to muffle a scream that would have been loud enough for the CSI department in the next state to hear. Sticky sweetness oozed from within her which Catherine readily collected on her waiting tongue, savouring the heady new taste.

Several long minutes after her almighty orgasm, a very sweaty Sara lay across the desk with her head dangling over the other side, her legs akimbo, her clitoris pulsing and a triumphant Catherine still filling her to bursting point.

"You stud…" Sara's voice, hoarse and dry from the exertion, cracked as she spoke.

"Who… me?" Catherine giggled. She was exceedingly pleased with her efforts, she had fucked Sara to an almost blackout.

"I don't think I'll ever get the use of my legs back." Catherine slowly withdrew her fingers causing delectable little aftershocks to rattle through her spent co-worker.

"Does this mean I have a new desk ornament? You sure won't find me complaining about it but I think it might provoke an unmentionable reaction in the men-folk of the lab. Grego or Hodges might actually prove the theory of spontaneous human combustion."

"Ugh… Hodges? Did you have to mention him? I feel dirty."

"Well I have news for you. You _are_ dirty… deliciously… addictively… dirty!"

Sara attempted to raise her head only to see Catherine fastening her bra and giggling down at her. "I think I might need to take out life insurance if you have plans for a repeat performance," she grunted as she heaved herself upright.

"Me?" Catherine snorted, "What about you Lightfingers Louie? Anyway, not '_a_ repeat performance' but I definitely have plans for 'repeat performan_ces_'. I'll give you the number of my insurance carrier." Catherine winked and grinned, flinging one scarlet bra at the fatigued young woman.

Collecting Sara's panties from where they had dropped, a wicked idea suddenly flew into Catherine's head. Instead of handing Sara her sizzling little undercrackers, she caught the brunette's eye, lifted her foot and drew the panties over it. Sliding her other foot into the garment she clocked Sara watching the rising fabric with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" she questioned in a teasing tone. Sara's pupils dilated as she followed the torturously slow progress of _her_ panties… up Catherine. "Well surely you can't expect me to go without? Especially seen as you're responsible for rendering mine unusable?"

Sara gulped audibly as the delicate fabric settled snugly over Catherine's hips. They looked supremely good on her. "Though I have to say," Catherine's voice acquired a husky quality, "they're still rather damp Sidle!" She quirked an eyebrow and continued to dress as the young brunette groaned.

Sara knew she'd better get onto that insurance right away, it seemed Catherine was indeed going to be the death of her.

* * *

Well I typed my little fingers off for you all to say thank you for the beautiful cyber-melody you created with your reviews... how about an encore... go on, just a little one for little old me?? ;-)


End file.
